


Daddy Tells It Best

by Nerdoftheworld



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Parents, Short & Sweet, Storytime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdoftheworld/pseuds/Nerdoftheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liberty wakes up in the middle of the night crying so it's up to Steve to get her to fall back to sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Tells It Best

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [爹地是說故事大王](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287454) by [abbabccd05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbabccd05/pseuds/abbabccd05)



> This will probably be a series circled around Steve and Bucky's baby adventures with their daughter Liberty Sarah "Libby" Rogers-Barnes 
> 
> Enjoy

Though the parenting books had said that having their baby sleep next to them was a horrendous idea, Steve is seriously considering on having the baby lay between he and Bucky when she seems to start screaming in the middle of the night for no reason from what they can gather. She always seems more calm whenever she was laying on Bucky’s chest, belly down and listening to her mother’s heartbeat with an open mouth and wide eyes that looks too much like a picture of Bucky when he was her age - about 2 months old. 

 

Of course Bucky is up the moment the baby monitor picks up on her making disgruntled noises, cooing sadly to nothing before the crying starts. Steve rolls over to watch Bucky come back from the nursery with Libby in his arms, holding her fragile body against the crook of his right elbow while his hand holds her rear gently and her blonde head resting against his palm. The baby moves her arms a little in frustration as she continues to cry like she’s testing out her little lungs to the best of her ability, even though her face has turned an unhealthy scarlet color. Bucky shoots Steve an absolutely miserable look, his curls falling out of his ponytail to gather on his face while he stands there in nothing but Steve’s shirt (which is at least a size or two bigger) and boxer briefs - yet he’s still the most beautiful person. 

 

“Diaper?” 

 

“Changed it just now,” 

 

“Hungry?” 

 

“Nope,”

 

“Burped?” 

 

“Yup,” 

 

“Gas?” 

 

“Did it on the walk here,” 

 

“Well,” Steve muses, resting his head against his hand while he uses his elbow to prop him up and gives Bucky a lazy smile. “Maybe she just wanted to be closer to her mommy,”

 

Bucky gives a slight chuckle, sitting on his side of the bed to lean against the headboard. “Or, she wants to be next to daddy,” he picks her up as slowly as he can, lowering himself so that he can rest her against his chest with one hand braced on her back just in case and the other under her rear. Liberty seems to calm down a little, graduating from blood-curling screams to small sobs against his shirt though her eyes scan the room the moment Steve turns on the lamp next to the bedside. Bucky ducks his head closer to her, smiling softly when she finally drags her own pair of stormy blue eyes up at him. “Yeah? Is that it? Did you want daddy?” 

Libby’s cries grow softer, though her eyes are way too wide to be even remotely sleepy and from experience, they both know she won’t even try to close her eyes until she has some sort of entertainment to lull her to sleep again. Normally they would put on the CD they use whenever one of them has a nightmare, featuring usually relaxing noises like the ocean waves or rain, however, their CD player ended up getting broken when Barton thought it would be fun to shoot arrows in their apartment when he got bored waiting for them so they could’ve head to Movie Night. So, the CD is out. Steve watches his daughter stare at him like this is the first time she’s ever saw him, even though she did just three hours ago when he put her down to sleep in her crib.

 

He scootches closer to his family, stroking his thumb along the blond curls on Libby’s head that are just starting to grow in. She coos softly when he taps her nose, reaching a chubby arm towards his face while the other waves around aimlessly on the opposite side. “What about a bedtime story, huh? You want that? Mommy, tell baby a story,” 

 

“Ah, I think it’ll be better if daddy tells it! He’s good at that, isn’t he?” Bucky plants a soft kiss on the top of her forehead when she lifts her head long enough to look at him, rubbing the material of her pink and white striped onesie in slow and short rubs. Liberty lets out a small noise of curiosity, taking a fistful of Bucky’s bangs and stuffing it into her mouth as she gave him a daring look of defiance. He chuckles, looking at her bright blue eyes while Steve gently takes the strands out of her small mouth. “C’mon, daddy, tell us a story,” 

 

“Okay, well, mommy,” Steve smiles, letting Libby wrap her small fingers around his index finger as he waves it around as slowly as possible. “I think Liberty wants to listen to the story of a girl who gets swept up by a tornado and ends up in a colorful land of Oz?” 

 

“I don’t think our child wants to listen to Wizard of Oz, babe,” 

 

“What does mommy suggest?” 

 

“That you stop calling me mommy before I S-H-O-O-T you,” 

 

“Be nice,” Steve muses, still moving his finger around in a side to side motion while Libby makes soft “ah-ah-ah” noises at the new direction she’s moving. “How about … how about the story of how daddy met mommy?” 

 

“The first, the second or the third?” 

 

“The first, mommy,” Steve can’t help the high-pitched voice he throws in, pointing at Bucky while their daughter look at him from her place against his chest. “So, once upon a time -” his lips curl a little in a smile when he sees Bucky reach with his metal arm over to the nightstand to get her Captain America pacifier from the glass what was once filled with boiling water that has now cooled since they put it there. Gently nudging it into her mouth, Steve continues only when she starts to suck and her eyes aren’t so wide anymore, “- there was a small boy, and the small boy loved to get into all the trouble he can with anyone willing to get into trouble too ….” 

 

By the time Steve reaches the ending, Liberty is peacefully asleep with both fists curled and tightly holding Bucky’s - his - shirt, delicate eyelids fluttering now and then while giving the occasional suckle on her pacifier. Her legs are curled closer to her rear, completely making her smaller than she already is and Steve can’t get over how tiny his baby turned out no matter how healthy (thankfully her baby fat stomach is literally the cutest thing). Then there’s Bucky, head facing Steve with his grey eyes hiding behind his eyelids and his red lips slightly parted to let out huffs of breaths in Steve’s neck from where he scooted closer towards the middle during the story. His metal arm is resting against the c-section scar that disrupts the happy trail growing there, his other hand is only inches from his nose since he realized that Steve would still have his hand on Libby’s back if he drifted off. 

 

It only took seconds for Steve to fumble with his phone, opening up the camera to take a picture of his lover and his daughter both highlighted by the light from the lamp that casts off a homey golden ray of light as it fans out to make their features glow. The picture is set as his home screen, while the lock screen still remains as the picture of Bucky crying and smiling while Liberty is sleeping in his arms about a minute after she’s born - wrapped up in blue, red, and white different blankets. Reading the time on his phone, he smiles to himself as he drags his sore body up to lean against the headboard, pushing chestnut curls out of Bucky’s forehead to plant a small kiss right under the hairline. 

  
“Happy Birthday, Buck,”    



End file.
